


Special Delivery

by Ceminar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, March Cronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the delivery of an packaged marked only with his name, Cronus discovers that there's nothing wrong with a new look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off a [picture by the wonderful Puni thanks to an ask they received](http://punpunichu.tumblr.com/post/105457376394/what-if-cronus-wore-this). So I'm pretty sure the credit should go to them. (Also, I started this like, months ago but got distracted and forgot about it. That tends to happen. A lot.)
> 
> Also, tagging is hard, so I'll do that later.

What the fuck?

That was the first thing that crossed the Ampora’s mind as he stared at the package on his porch. Just a plain white box with a note, not even written but typed up with his name on it.

Cronus Ampora

Needless to say, suspicion was the first thing on his mind. What was this thing? And better yet, who left it? Was this some sort of joke? As content as he was to stand outside his door and stare at the box and the note, a passing car reminded him that he probably looked a bit... Well, silly.

With a huff, he picked up the package, tucking it under his arm as he rolled his unlit cigarette between his teeth. Instead of stopping in the kitchen like he normally would, Cronus went right to his room, not like he couldn't have opened it anywhere. No one was home yet, after all, and they weren't expected to be until much later. That little fact would give him plenty of time to wonder about who would send him something.

But it wasn't just a box. There was something in there, something small and lightweight. With the door closed behind him, Cronus shook the box by his ear, hoping to get some clue as to what it was that way. When he heard nothing helpful, he tossed it onto the bed, shrugging off his jacket as he got comfortable. Boots off, jacket hanging on the back of his desk chair, and a bit of music playing, he finally decided to give it the attention it deserved.

And holy shit, did it have his attention. The first thing he noticed was the pale pink of... Whatever this thing was. When he finally pulled it out, he couldn't help but snort.

It was official. This.. Lacy... Pink... Did that say 'Daddy'? Panties, too? And a little flower choker? Whoever sent it had paid a lot for this joke, and Cronus was tempted not to oblige. Tempted to. But something about it kept tugging at the corners of his mind.

What harm could it do? No one was home, not like there were cameras or anything, and, well...

It was his size.

The better question, honestly, was why not?

A glance at the clock gave him an ETA for when to expect his housemates as he gathered everything up again, grabbing a towel as he headed for the shower. It had been a full day for him, and if he was going to try on something new, then Cronus could at least stand to be clean.

One shower later, and Cronus was staring himself down in the fogged over bathroom mirror. Yeah, still looking good, he thought, pushing his damp hair back out of his face. Nearly flawless skin, minus a few scars here and there, only the barest hints of stubble, with a quick flex he confirmed that, yes, his body was still rocking as it had been when he left that morning, and his tattoos still made him look like the badass he was. Nothing could make him look any less like a fucking god.

So when his eyes drifted down to the... Outfit... He was only a bit apprehensive. He was gonna do this. He was going to fucking do this, and rock the fuck out of it. Whoever sent it was going to regret not making themselves known because he was going to look good and they wouldn't see. Sucks to be them.

Folding the towel, the panties went on first. 'Boyshorts' they said, but fuck if he had worn shorts like that before. They were more than a little snug, and it took some maneuvering, but he finally had them on and somewhat comfortable, turning to get a look at himself in the mirror.

At least they made his ass look great. Not like it took much to do that, of course, but still, it looked... Spankable. And more squeezable than ever. Hell, if it wasn't his own ass, he might even wanna sink his teeth into it. Props to the gifter and whoever came up with these things, even if they weren't the most comfortable.

A bit more self admiration and he decided it was time to move on to the rest of the outfit. The choker clipped on easily, and was a nice feel. Not too snug like he would have thought, and not the first thing he’d had wrapped around it, either. But before he pulled on the tank... Teddy... gown? Who the fuck was he to say, he didn't know the finer points of sleepwear or lingerie in general. To him, it was just eye candy that he could appreciate, but really would rather be out of the way when things got to it. Now, looking at his reflection, the way the color stood out against his skin, the tickle of the lace, the-

Sweet damn…

He had… Shit, he had cleavage! And… Shit was nice. Cronus felt at his chest, pushing his pecs together to make the cleavage even more noticeable, lingered over how the fabric felt now he was actually wearing it and not just holding it. It was no wonder folks wore this shit, good as it felt. Minus the tight fit of the panties and all. And even they were, well, manageable now that he had them on a while.

Speaking of a while, it was some time before the Ampora actually left the bathroom, walking in a somewhat daze back to his room as he continued to feel over the pink material. So lost in his own self-admiration, he failed to notice the time, to hear the closing of the door down, the sound of footfalls up the stairs until he nearly bumped into one of his housemates. And swore. He hadn’t meant to take this long, just as he hadn’t expected to actually enjoy this little random gift. There was a long, drawn out silence as the two stared at each other, confusion on their face, nothing but pure embarrassment on his own at being caught feeling himself up in such an outfit.

Before the other could open their mouth to comment, Cronus regained himself. He a cool dude, right? Wasn’t nothin wrong with looking nice. With a huff, he brushed his hair out of his face, putting on the act of pure confidence as he proclaimed that the other had every right to be speechless, because they could only wish to look this good, even in their dreams, walking off to his room with his head high. Once the door closed behind him, he flushed, falling onto his bed.

Getting caught like that wasn’t something he wanted to experience, but it did feel kind of good. He felt good. Maybe… He could really get used to this stuff?


End file.
